


Twinkle, twinkle, little star

by sclerenchymacell



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Stars, The Little Prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sclerenchymacell/pseuds/sclerenchymacell
Summary: Mammon encounters the same human whose family he wrecked with greed years ago.
Relationships: Mammon & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon/MC, Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 363





	Twinkle, twinkle, little star

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: those long horizontal lines are time skip indicators ok?
> 
> i'm!! excited!!! AND I DIDNT KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING BUT--
> 
> buckle up folks its going to be a long night. i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> [it is long so i might have overlooked some grammar errors and english is not my first language so i'm sorry omg]
> 
> check out my profile for other obey me fics :)

****

**[Flashback]**

Mammon loved the human realm, he loved how easy it was to corrupt souls. He allowed these people to give in to his sin like a loyal dog to its owner. For hundreds of years, this went on. He would appear a few times, befriend anyone he can get close to before influencing them into being God's disappointments. Sometimes, he'd have his own fun in the human realm-- casinos mostly. He'd meet a lot of greedy people there. Politicians, business people, the powerful, the weak, anyone. But mostly, he'd stay invisible to humans-- a whispering presence in their minds. Of course, he did not have to actually do all the work himself, his victims eventually helped spread greed in their own ways.

Sometimes, he picked his target at random. 

He took interest in a man he saw get in an expensive car. A few months later, the man ended up cheating his way to the top for power, ended up pocketing the company's money, got caught, lost his job, lost his family, and lost his mind. It wasn't particularly fun to watch. After all, Mammon never really stuck around to see what has become of his victims. He had the general idea of the effects so he was never really interested in the first place. It would save him the guilt and regret anyway-- not that he cared though.

 _I just gave them the shovel, they just dug their own graves,_ Mammon thought.

However, Mammon was not entirely sure why he kept an eye on this man for long. Maybe because he knew that the human's heart was pure and that he should not have made him his target.

Maybe Mammon cared and felt regret, after all.

He watched him enter his house, slumped shoulders and a frown. Mammon's stomach twisted anxiously. "Why am I even looking out for this guy?" He muttered under his breath. Mammon also saw how the man received a slap from his wife before a terrible argument broke out. Screaming was heard, the sound of a vase shattering, and more yelling. 

Mammon sighed deeply. Maybe he **really** shouldn't have corrupted him. Upon overlooking the argument, a light goes on through a little window upstairs. Curiously, he tries to find the room. His being in spirit form was put to advantage as he could simply pass through the walls like a ghost.

The shouting becomes muffled and fainter as he reaches the last room. It was small and had a lot of pillows like a fortress. Among the pillows was a small child, huddled in the corner, their hands covering their ears, attempting to shut out the screaming. Dollops of tears were streaming down their flushed cheeks.

"Now you've got to be kidding me." Mammon shifted uncomfortably in his place. He felt regret choke him even more. He ended being caught up in this more than he liked to. Mammon rarely cared, because he'd fuck around with humans once and never check up on them again. But the one time he **actually** tries to keep up, he sees this. Angels-- well, a fallen angel, never really had parents or a childhood. Although he has no firsthand experience, he knew it was breaking the child's heart into pieces.

He silently watches the child reach out for a music box, turns a small button and let it go.

A melody plays. It was comforting, but somehow the cold empty room and the muffled screaming downstairs made it sad.

The child clutches a book beside the music box. Mammon did not catch the title, but it was written in sparkly gold like Grimm and Goldie and luxury and everything he adored. It played with his conscience even more. 

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are." The child sings softly, cheeks still wet from tears.

 _Fuck it._ Mammon thinks. _I'm out._

He did not return to the human realm after that. He never checked up on the man and his family again. But sometimes he would hum the melody when he's alone, and deep down he'd feel sadness.

**[End of flashback]**

* * *

Mammon was not really against the exchange program Diavolo proposed. Life went on as usual until he received a call from an unregistered number. You told him he was in charge of you. 

"What the hell am I? A babysitter?" Mammon scoffed, throwing his D.D.D. on the couch.

"Lucifer **really** **loves** you." Asmo teases.

"It's a human. Humans are weak, stupid and useless. Ya think I'd be excited about taking care of that?" Mammon sighs.

"Why don't you pay the human a visit? I think they're in their room now." Beel suggests.

He considered it for a moment and agreed. "Yeah, time to set some grounds and let that human know who is boss." He goes up the stairs and enters the spare bedroom without knocking. He ends up knocking over a box of things. "What the-"

"Um, who are you?" You blinked.

"Who am I? I am **the** great Mammon." He declares. "Look, I'm not going to be responsible if some lower demon eats ya, 'kay? If ya encounter one, just run. And don't bother me unless I personally go to ya. Got that?"

However, Mammon found himself going to you more than you going to him. He practically hung out in your room as much time allowed him. Some of his brothers even spent time with you. He wasn't going to lie, he didn't like it... **at all** ; especially when Asmo kept cuddling with you, Levi inviting you to play games, Satan letting you borrow his books, you snacking with Beel and Belphie. Heck, **even Lucifer** inviting you for tea.

He never really knew how it happened. He did not understand why his heart jumps out when you play with his hair. He could not stop the corners of his lips from curving up whenever he saw you laugh, let alone control himself from feeling excited if he knew he was going to see you again.

All he knew was that you are precious to him.

Despite his brothers' growing friendships with you, Mammon knew that nobody knows you like he does. He takes pride (as ironic it can be) that he knows you rarely sleep on your back. Or how you like eating chilled fruits. How you act tough when eating his favorite spicy noodles, so he secretly puts just half of the seasonings in your noodles just so he could see your look of triumph when you finish your bowl and praise you. How you like eating the edges of brownies so he'd especially tell Beel not to eat the edges just so you could take them. How you liked to have your hair played with that one time you ended up being a sleepy mess on his lap during a family movie. He even knew your favorite book: _The Little Prince._ You were ecstatic to see it on sale in a human merchandise shop in Devildom and begged Mammon to buy it for you. In return, he asked you to read it for him one night.

> _There was a prince who lived on his tiny planet. Every day he shoveled and removed baobab trees to prevent his planet from being destroyed. One day, a rose grows and the little prince learns to take care of her and love her._

"But why would the prince fall in love with a **stupid rose?** " Mammon exclaims. "Who the **hell** falls in love with a flower?"

You throw your head back and laugh. "It's figurative, Mammon! The little prince loves his rose because of the time he spent taking care of her and she is the only rose in his planet."

> _Every day, he adjusted to the rose's demands and vanity yet continued to love her. However, the little prince decided to leave his planet and his rose because he began to feel unhappy._

"But why would he leave her like that? What about the baobab trees, wouldn't that endanger her?" Mammon sniffed.

"Love is a complicated thing. The rose was difficult to love and the prince needed some time away." You smile sadly. 

> _During one of the prince's travels to a foreign planet, he happens to encounter a garden of roses just like his rose at home._

" **No.** Don't tell me he's going to cheat on her." Mammon gasps.

You shake your head no and quoted from the book. "The little prince said to the roses,

> You are beautiful, but you are empty. One could not die for you. To be sure, an ordinary passerby would think that my rose looked just like you -- the rose that belongs to me. **But in herself alone she is more important than all the hundreds of you other roses** : because it is she that I have watered; because it is she that I have put under the glass globe; because it is she that I have sheltered behind the screen; because it is for her that I have killed the caterpillars; because it is she that I have listened to, when she grumbled, or bloated, or even sometimes when she said nothing. **Because she is my rose**.  
> ― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince

* * *

It took him six months to begin noticing how long your eyelashes were, or how your jaw was smooth, and hell-- your lips. He sometimes stared at them if he knew you weren't paying attention. It was pink and soft and the devil himself knew how badly he wanted to know how you tasted.

At this point, all he knew was that he liked you... a lot, as a matter of fact.

Mammon thought it was stupid to fall in love with a mortal. _'Weak, stupid and useless'_ , he used to say. Not this time though. He thought you were the sun, the moon, and the stars. When he remembers that it was pointless to continue having a crush on you because you have to leave after the program, he tries to drown it out. But every little thing you did made his heart flutter even more. 

It took him the next month to gather up the courage to kiss you impulsively. Beel once said he thought you liked him too, and it drove him nuts.

 _Fuck, the program. They're going back here anyway. And if they can't, then I'll gladly go to the human world,_ Mammon thought.

You stiffened in shock when he bent down to press his lips lightly on yours. He panicked for a second before you placed a hand beneath his jaw, and he softened under your touch. It was quick yet sweet. Sweeter than he had imagined. Both of you laid in silence before you joked how lame he looked. He laughed at it though, he even ended up having another sleepover.

* * *

It was a cold night and the stars were out. The moon was glowing above. Mammon and you were out on the balcony, blankets wrapped around the both of you. Two months after the kiss, only a little changed. You and he felt the same butterflies when you saw each other, smiled uncontrollably when it was just the both of you, cautiously held hands and played with each other's fingers sometimes too. Nothing lustful, just pure and shy acts of endearment. Even a few sweet kisses here and there. But there was never an "I like/love you". Not that neither of you demanded or pressed for it to be heard. Just the mere presence of each other was enough. But sometimes you'd lay in bed and thought how he would say it to you and how you'd say it back. 

"The sky looks so pretty." You sigh dreamily.

" **You're** prettier." Mammon adds who was smiling like an idiot after seeing you blush. He picked up the habit of throwing in cheesy lines.

You stare at the sky bedazzled with stars. "Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are." You sang, freezing Mammon beside you but you didn't notice. "Do you demons know any human nursery rhymes?"

"I don't see the reason that we should. After all, we weren't really children when we were made." Mammon answers quietly.

"Hm," You say. "Do you want to know something about me?"

"Of course." _Please don't be that kid, please don't be that kid, please don't be that kid,_ Mammon pleaded in his thoughts.

"I used to sing that as a child when my parents fought, then I would read my favorite book to distract myself from their shouting." 

Mammon's heart sinks. It fits. Your song was exactly what the child sung, your favorite book was the one with the sparkly gold lettering, and the parents too. Of all humans, you were the kid he saw that one sad night; the kid whose family he ruined and the kid whose father he corrupted.

"I never really told you about them, huh? But I think they are not that interesting to talk about. Besides, it isn't exactly a good memory of mine." You smile at him, eyes glassy with tears.

"I can imagine..." Mammon guiltily replies.

"Anyway," You stretch out your arms up in the air and attempted to change the topic. "Have you seen Lucifer and Diavolo walking earlier?"

Mammon could not sleep at all that night. It was bad that he managed to fall for a human, but it was even **worse** to fall for a human's family which **he** destroyed. He thought of many things, like how you didn't deserve him both as a friend and a lover. Mammon felt like shit. He didn't know how he was going to explain it to you.

 _'Hey, sorry but I actually corrupted your dad's soul.'_? No way you would forgive him like that, or forgive him at all.

He always wondered why you never talked about your family. He always thought they were just boring. Little did he know that he was the reason why. 

Mammon felt even worse as he stared at his bedroom ceiling, thoughts running in his mind as he let the guilt swallow him up.

* * *

Tension hangs in the air of the council meeting.

"What do you mean they'll lose their memories of Devildom?" Levi asks, disbelief in his voice. 

"So we were doing this exchange program for nothing?" Satan asks.

"It was a **pilot program**. We were not sure if this would go well, especially for the human students considering how they can easily be... broken." Diavolo says.

"Did you tell the human exchange students that they would lose their memories when they go back?" Mammon quietly asks, an unusual trait of his.

Diavolo hesitates to answer but he does, "No. We did not want them to feel bad as the year comes to an end. But once they pass through the portal to go back, they won't remember anything. We were not expecting it to be this successful either. But that was what was agreed on by **all** three realms; if I could persuade them to change their minds I would have done it a long time ago. So please, do not disclose this information to them, rather help them make the best out of their last days in Devildom."

Beel worriedly looks at Mammon whose head was down and whose fists were clenched tight, knuckles turning white. The program was ending in three days.

* * *

You were clueless about it, but you were wondering why everyone was up your face for the last three days. Every single one of them had hung out with you almost for 24 hours if it weren't for Asmo scolding them that you needed your beauty sleep too. It was fun though, everyone was happy despite the program ending today.

"I can still visit when I go back, right?" You ask as you pack a few remembrances from your room. Levi let you borrow a Ruri-chan bag but he made sure you return it when you visit again because he said it was extremely rare. Of course, he was only saying it just to keep up the act. 

"Sure you can!" Mammon flashes you a grin as he sat on your bed. He never had the guts to apologize nor tell you about what happened. As difficult and as much of a jerk move it can be, he decided that leaving the memory of that night stay with him forever was the for best. After all, you were leaving today and would lose the memories and love you had for him. It surely wasn't easy for him too, but he pushed back the tears and tried to stop his heart from breaking just so he could see you happy until the end. "Do ya need a clothing piece of mine? My perfume? Shampoo? I can give you Goldie if you want. I could just request another one from the bank."

He stands up to give you a long hug and buries his face on your neck. "Anything from you would be great." You reply.

"Boxers?" He smirked.

"No!" You laughed, pulling away.

He leans down to kiss you, lips lingering a little longer than usual. "I think you'll miss **me** the most." He mumbles against your lips.

You smile and say, "Of course, Mammon."

Mammon pulls away and looks at you for a few seconds before saying, "And I am sorry."

"For what?" You laugh softly as you wrap your arms around his waist and rest your head on his chest.

"For everything." Mammon bites his inner lip hard. This was the least he could do.

"What do you mean? Everything I've done here in Devildom was memorable because of **you**. You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me in this realm. But whatever it is, I forgive you. Especially that time you rummaged through my stuff without permission." 

_I do not deserve your forgiveness, but thank you_ , Mammon thinks. "You are the greatest thing to happen to me too, my love." Mammon presses another kiss to your forehead.

"Wait," You broke from the hug but he held onto your hand as you managed to stretch and reach out for the _Little Prince_ book. "Keep it safe until I come back."

Mammon's eyes begin to prickle with tears. "Okay, ya can count on me."

* * *

The portal shines in front of everyone. You were the last to go through it.

You hug everyone in the room goodbye and even gave in to giving Asmo a kiss on the cheek. Mammon ran up to his brother to give a wet sloppy smack on the same cheek you kissed. Asmo almost throttled him to death after that.

You weren't really sad that you were leaving just because you always knew you can come back, yet here they are, emotional as ever. Levi's snot was dripping, Belphie's tears wanted to explode, you've never seen Beel so lifeless, Satan gave you a sad smile and Lucifer a nod. Asmo was busy wiping off his cheek. 

"Bye, everyone. I'll see you soon." You say. You thought of giving Mammon one last kiss before you left but that might cause the other brothers to delay your leave. Neither of you said "I like you or I loved you" yet, but if you said that, the House of Lamentation would blow up to bits. None of them knew how exactly close you were to each other.

You lock eyes with Mammon and gave him a smile instead which he returned instantly. With your back facing the portal, you took one step closer to it and watched them look. Then another, and another, the sadness slowly creeping into you. And at the very moment your foot enters the portal, you see Mammon mouth the words, "I love you."

You wanted to step away.

You wanted to claw your way out.

But it was too late. You were sucked into the portal and felt tears drop from your eyes as you wish you were able to say it back. 

_Don't worry, I can tell him I love him too the next ti-,_ your thoughts were cut off as you felt your body slam back on something soft.

Darkness and a headache: that was all you could remember.

You opened your eyes to see the faint silhouette of your bedroom curtains and the slow rumble of a car that passed by. You were in your bedroom at home. 

"Why am I crying?" You ask yourself, confused. You touch a hand to your wet cheeks. "Why am I sad?"

Something did not feel right, a dream maybe? But no matter how hard you tried to remember anything, no thoughts came to mind. You looked at the night sky and felt even sadder. You did not know why, but you let the tears fall down.

Somewhere in Devildom, Mammon stares at his bed where he left your _Little Prince._ He lets out a sad sigh to ease his pain as he sings, "Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are."

A remedy, a melody and a memory that will be left behind just for him.

Mammon looks out the window to look at the sky and hoped you were looking at it too. Somehow, the idea of looking at the same sky comforted him, a fragment of your lost memory he was hoping you'd still have. And he knew that somewhere out there, he was looking at his rose, his **only** rose.

> "If you love a flower that lives on a star, it is sweet to look at the sky at night. All the stars are abloom with flowers...”  
> ― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince

* * *

**References:**

1\. The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

2\. Jamais Vu by BTS ( A remedy, a melody/A memory that will be left behind just for me)

3\. Photo used from My Favorite Wallpaper at https://mega.nz/#!8AIVlA5Q!zn8W2S5M4yyGANov0Q96E23JOPyccF1DY_IOCHBXFNQ


End file.
